The One
by Jasmine2009
Summary: Jeanne, EJ and Wendy confront Tony. One shot. TIVA


Title: The One  
Author: Jasmine  
Date: August 14, 2012  
Universe: NCIS Season 9  
Rated: K  
Summary: Jeanne, EJ and Wendy confront Tony. One shot.

Tony felt anxious, like he was late for something, and he was, but being late for work was never something that concerned him. He had his coffee, his backpack, gun, phone and badge, so he wasn't forgetting anything; still, something niggled at his brain. As he boarded the elevator, he checked his phone again. He wasn't _that_ late. As it slowly approached his floor, he accepted the fact that whatever was making him feel like he was forgetting something might just have to stay that way until he actually needed whatever it was he had forgotten, or someone told him what it was.

The doors separated and he exited, quickly walking towards his desk. There seemed to be a small crowd of people in the bullpen and it piqued his interest. As he rounded Ziva's desk, he noticed the long blonde hair and recognized the petite figure standing in front of Gibbs' desk. She turned and smiled at him. _EJ? EJ!_ _This is strange_, he thought. He and EJ had separated on terms that could best be described as tepid, neither bad nor good. More like unfinished business that neither had the time nor the desire to explore.

She stepped aside and behind her, he instantly recognized the slender brunette, Wendy. _What was she doing here?_ He and Wendy had separated on terms that could best be described as baffling. He wasn't sure how he felt about her departure, but he remembered that she didn't exactly come across as someone who had been kicking herself with regret. But here she was, beautiful in her dark suit and high heels.

It wasn't until Wendy stepped aside and made way for yet another female that he got the surprise to end all surprises. Jeanne Benoit appeared. They had separated on terms that could best be described as frigid. Nothing about it was good, especially after she had accused him of murder. But what did he expect? He hurt her, and hurt her badly. But here she was and she didn't look like she was going to pull a gun and shoot him; in fact, she looked at him like she used to, with love in her eyes.

_What in the Hell is going on? _

Gibbs came from around his desk and said, "It looks like you got a decision to make."

"Huh?"

McGee leaned back and clasped his hands behind his head. Looking like he was seated in the front row at the premier of a much anticipated movie, he said, "Yeah, Tony, it looks like these ladies want you to decide which one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"What?"

EJ cleared her throat before saying, "I can see you're confused, so let me try to help clear it up for you. It was Wendy's idea to bring us together. She wanted to know more about the relationship that each of us had with you. She's writing an expose on federal agents and their love lives, and you just happened to be her starting point."

Jeanne added, "She tracked down the women in your life, EJ and me, and invited us to dinner. During the course of the conversation, we all realized that we were still very much in love with you, but that it didn't really matter what we wanted; it was what you wanted that counts."

Wendy concluded, "So we decided to let you choose who you'd like to be with. The 'losers' agreed to walk away without resentment. The 'winner' goes home with you."

Tony took a step backwards, still trying to decide if this was some practical joke that McGee was pulling. But it was way too sophisticated even for him, not to mention a colossal waste of time.

Gibbs seemed to be enjoying it, too, shifting from foot to foot while looking from his agent to the ladies and back again.

"This is all a big joke, isn't it? Probie, you put this together."

McGee grinned from ear to ear. "I wish I had," he mumbled. Then smiled broadly and answered, "No joke, Tony. I had nothing to do with it."

He took another step closer to the Israeli. "Did you?"

Ziva shook her head, blankly staring at him.

"Wait a minute," he said, trying to wrap his brain around the situation. "You want me to pick one of you to date?"

Wendy said, "Not just date. We're ready for a relationship, a commitment, like you are."

Tony startled at Dr. Mallard's voice. "She's right, Tony. Each of them brings something different to your life. Jeanne is your innocent. She's fun, romantic, and unique; you said so yourself. EJ is your partner in crime, understands you and is easy to be with and talk to. And Wendy is your first love, an enigma who's persistent and inquisitive. All three are strong female figures, highly intelligent, and very beautiful."

"So you see, Tony," Wendy said, "we all have similar traits, yet we all offer you something different. All we need from you is to choose."

Tony had to consciously close his mouth. He was finding the encounter unsettling and he moved backwards, again. By now he was at Ziva's desk, seeking refuge from the three. But Ziva had remained unusually silent during this ordeal. She sat in her chair, staring knowingly at him. Maybe she put them up to this. But her eyes told him she hadn't. He moved behind her desk, putting the Israeli between him and the three ladies. Surely, if anybody could make sense of this, she could.

Dr. Mallard leaned over and whispered into Gibbs' ear. "I win the bet."

"Not yet, you haven't."

"What are you talking about?" Tony said. "What bet?"

Ziva stood up and started to leave but Tony took hold of her wrist and said, "Where are you going? I need you here… to help me figure this all out."

Gibbs sighed, "Maybe you have won, Ducky."

"I told you that he would choose Ziva. She embodies all that Tony wants from a woman. The strength of EJ, the grace of Jeanne, and the tenacity of Wendy."

"So, what you're saying is if you put all three ladies together, you'd get Ziva."

Ducky smiled, and said, "That's exactly what I've been saying."

Tony realized he was holding onto Ziva's arm and quickly released it. But she didn't seem to mind. Then, one by one, the ladies vanished. First Jeanne, then EJ, and finally Wendy. Ziva tossed him one of her more seductive smiles and leaned in close to him. "I knew all along that I was the one for you. It just took you a little longer to figure it out." With that, she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

His brain was reeling. Somewhere a phone was ringing. Ducky and Gibbs and McGee vanished as quickly as his ex-girlfriends. Only she remained: strong, graceful, persistent, intelligent Ziva. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, and she'd been right under his nose.

His stomach fluttered at the thought. She was the forbidden fruit, yet here she was kissing him with the passion and yearning of a school girl. But then there was that damn ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" he murmured when she pulled her mouth away.

"It's not mine," she cooed while brushing her lips against his.

Trying his best to savor the moment, he reached down slowly and picked it up, mumbling, "Yeah."

"Tony! You are late again!" the Israeli accent scorched his ears.

"Ziva?" He rolled over with a start. Sweat beaded on his brow as he looked around his bedroom. Instinctively, he patted the mattress, feeling for a warm body.

"Of course it's me. I cannot keep covering for you when you oversleep."

"Ziva?"

"Yes! Who else would it be? Gibbs is looking for you."

"Ziva!" he said, realizing that it had all been a dream and he had never faced off against his former girlfriends. "Ziva! It's great to hear your voice."

"Are you all right?"

"I am now."

"You sound different."

"I'll be in shortly."

"Just don't make it too long. I've already given Gibbs two excuses, and I don't think he believed either one."

"Hey, Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"I owe you." He could hear her smile on the other end before he heard the click. As he lay in bed, wrapping his brain around the all too realistic dream, he realized something. He began to think that maybe, just maybe, she was the one for him.

~Fini

**This was a new challenge for me. Any comments are appreciated but I'm particularly interested in whether or not I successfully transitioned from dream to reality. I think I rewrote that section every time I read it, and would probably still be rewriting it now if I didn't post it. I'm not a big TIVA fan (although I do think the two have chemistry), so this was definitely a stretch for me. Also, this is my very first one-shot (I didn't even know what the term meant until a few weeks ago). Thanks to any and all who comment. ~Jasmine**


End file.
